Tidless Wonders
by AJ Lilly
Summary: A girl longing for freedom...a boy bound to the sea...WHAT? The idiot steals her in the night, to complete a foolish dare, and now he has to put her back after everything has gone terribly wrong. The worst part? SHE'S BETROTHED. plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Tideless Wonders

**Rating:** M

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to everyone who loves my stories, and fantasy romance. I LOVE YOU PEOPLES!!!

--

**Chapter One**

**Randi**

--

Randi stared hopelessly out her balcony window. The confines of her castle home on the beach kept her from reaching her beloved ocean; keeping her from discovering the depths and wonders. Her parents, the king and queen, wanted their only precious daughter away from any dangers.

But there were no dangers to her in the ocean. None that she had yet to encounter, anyway.

The soft, salty, wonderful ocean breeze blew into her cell, (aka: chamber) sending wisps of her blonde curls into her diamond grey eyes. _Why can't they just let me be free? _She thought, staring hard over the castle wall into the setting sun and indigo ocean._ Don't they realize I'm old enough to choose my own path? I would much rather marry a fish than the horrid, vulgar, conceited, ugly, dramatic, Prince Ashton. _Randi shivered at the thought of her betrothed.

Prince Ashton was a tall, thin, and obsessed with himself, rude, prince that Randi's parents had chosen her to marry. No, she didn't like him. She loathed him. She hated the prince for every ounce of her mortal being.

A silent tear fell down her smooth face. This was arranged. She couldn't change it. Her parents' words were law, literally. She'd be unhappy for the rest of her life; freedom, will, and life taken from her because of this marriage. It would all be taken from the 16 year old by the end of the summer.

Randi whipped her face from the tears with the back of her hand. She couldn't cry now. This problem was far beyond crying. It was far beyond anything she could do.

She walked outside to her balcony, leaning her soft hands on the smooth marble railing of the balcony. A dolphin leaped out of the ocean.

No, it wasn't a dolphin.

Randi blinked, focusing hard on the dolphin, or whatever the thing was.

It waved to her.

_It waved to __**her**_

How could it see her from over the wall? Randi slowly waved back, but the creature dove under the water. _I'll probably never see it again._ She thought quickly, shaking her head and turning away from the setting sun.

"Hello there!"

Randi turned quickly back, searching frantically for whoever talked to her.

"Down here!"

She looked down, seeing what she guessed was an 18 year-old boy staring up at her. He was waving to her, and sitting in the water near a metal bared culvert. He didn't have a shirt on, and Randi blushed slightly.

"What's your name?" He asked, shouting so his voice could reach her.

"Miranda." Randi said quietly.

"What?"

"MY NAME IS MIRANDA, BUT PLEASE CALL ME RANDI!" She shouted back, knowing that he now heard her. "WHAT'S YOURS?"

"Tristan. My name is Tristan." The boy, Tristan, called. "Come down here!"

"Err…" Randi looked down at herself. She was clad in only her pale green nightdress. Randi had to admit, Tristan was…attractive. Well, he was certainly better looking than Prince Ashton.

Tristan had ebony black hair, and she guessed evergreen eyes. His shoulders were broad and he had a muscled torso and what appeared to be abs. Yet she couldn't see his lower half, not that she wanted to anyway.

"Yes or no?"

She thought quickly, mind racing. "Yes. I'll be but only a moment."

Randi ran back into her room, searching for a hair ribbon. She found one, and it was a satin white. She pulled her hair back loosely, and then searched for her shell bag. It was around there somewhere, and she found that too; under her vanity table. Randi grabbed it, along with some knotted sheets, and swung the loose ropes around her body. She leapt back out onto the balcony, seeing Tristan motioning for her to hurry.

Randi immediately went for the edge of the balcony, throwing the sheets over the railing. She prayed that they'd hold, or at least until she reached the green grass below. She crawled down it, and quickly walked towards Tristan. He smiled at her, revealing straight, white teeth. She smiled back, hoping that there wasn't anything left from dinner between her teeth.

"I've never seen human do that."

Randi blushed, feeling her cheeks burn. For one reason or another, she felt shy and bashful around Tristan.

"Well, I'm really not supposed to leave the castle."

"Let me guess, your parents are too overprotective."

"You're right, to put it vaguely." Randi laughed lightly.

"Come, swim with me." Tristan put a hand out for hers. Reluctantly, Randi placed her hand in his and Tristan pulled her into the salt water. It felt good against her skin, both his hand and the water. "Now, hold on tight to me."

Randi didn't though. Fear and nervousness ran through her body. Girls don't just grab on to bare-chested boys, it just wasn't done. It was against her personality. Tristan saw this, sighed, and pulled her until she fell into the water.

She sputtered for air, and when she got some, she was firmly pressed against something smooth. The object felt smooth against her hands, and something strong was keeping her from squirming. She opened her eyes, and realized she was under the water.

Panic raced through her petite body. No, this wasn't right. How was she in the ocean? How did she get passed the wall? What was keeping her close to the beating of something?

She looked to her right and saw black hair rippling; Tristan's hair. His head turned to face her, and he smiled, but no bubbles exploded his mouth. His green eyes were now the color of seaweed, and they lured her into them.

Suddenly, her lungs felt tight, ready to explode. Randi needed air, needed to breathe sweet sea air. She tried to point upwards, but all she did was poke Tristan's chest hard. He didn't wince though, but deeper into the water. _No, up! _She thought quickly_. I need air, you moron! I NEED AIR!!!!_ Randi shut her eyes again trying not to move to conserve air. The world just seemed to slip away…

"Randi? Randi? RANDI?"

Randi's shoulders were being shaken rather roughly, but she hardly noticed.

"Tristan, have you considered that doing that would hurt her?" It was another male's voice. But it was far mature than Tristan's. The person's that was talking now sounded fatherly.

"Err…"

"No, you haven't. Way to go, you just killed someone, a human female no less."

"Shut it, Kyle!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who took her for a swim…"

"But you're the one that dared me. And now look what you did."

"Me?! I wasn't the one who turned her!"

Randi's eye's fluttered open; the air cool against her parched skin.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, I think she's consciences, Tristan."

She felt her forehead, which was pounding hard against her skull. She was covered in something, what it was she didn't care. Randi shut her eyes for a moment, trying to rid herself of the pain. She was wet, and was sitting on a rock of some sort.

"Randi?"

She groaned in response.

"Randi?"

"What?" She moaned, trying to sit up.

"Err…miss; I wouldn't do that so quickly."

"What time is it?" She asked opening her eyes to see where she was.

"About ten o'clock at night."

Her eyes shot open. "What?! My parents are probably worried sick. I'm sorry, I have to go." Randi ripped off the blanket, and immediately Kyle turned away, coughing lightly. Tristan kept his eyes on her though. Randi looked down, seeing she wasn't wearing anything. She gasped and quickly covered herself, glowing in a bright pink blush.

"Just one question, Randi."

"What?"

"Actually, I have a few."

"Get on with it…"

"One; why is your skin always turning red? Two; how do you feel? Three; can you forgive me?"

Randi blushed even deeper. "Err…my skin turns red because I'm embarrassed…right now, I feel like I was run over by a horse-"

"What are they?"

Randi looked at him. "You know a horse. Tall, four legged, long faces? And to answer you last question, what do you need me to forgive?"

"For turning you."

"For turning me into what?"

"Well, I…see, the thing is…"

"For the sake of Poseidon, Tristan, you turned her into a mermaid!"

**--**

**Chapter One**

**Tristan**

**--**

Tristan swam swiftly under the sea water, scowling at what he was doing. _Stupid dare_, he thought_, why did I even agree to it?_ He knew he couldn't get himself out of this one, no sir.

It was his best friend Kyle that so profoundly dared him. And what a dare it was.

He had to mate a female.

And it had to be no ordinary female;

It had to be a _**human**_ female.

How he was going to find one on those in the midst of the ocean, he did not know. The only place he knew of at least one human was the Land, where the dry sand and rock were. At least he could take a look and see if there was even such thing as a female human.

There were rumors around Atlantis that told about female humans; big and luscious breasts, two long things called 'legs' that they'd walk on, defined curves, hair growing in the most obscene places. They also said that they craved mating, and were ready for it at a much younger age than regular mermaids were. (One reason Kyle had dared Tristan to the dare in the first place…or so he thought.) Tristan recalled during one of his Merman Health classes that went over the sexuality of females, both rumored human and mermaid, that female humans were ready to mate at from the ages of 9 to 13, as mermaids were ready from the ages of 20 to 24…

Of course everyone knew that male humans existed; everyday at least one ship full of them was sighted. About once every year a said sighting of a female human was seen, but it was always thought of as a fish tale or a lie. And everyone knew that mermen and male humans could mate as they please, they could even mate at birth if they wished.

The thoughts that were running wildly through Tristan's head were pushed out, thinking hard on what- no _whom_- he was looking for to break his unwanted virginity. He was just barely old enough to be considered a real merman: turning 19 in July. (And it was considered that one was to be very intimate in a very promising relationship before even discussing giving up virginities.) He closed his green eyes and envisioned what he thought looked like an attractive human female.

She had to be tall, not taller than him, but tall for human standards…and hair that was long, something that'd ripple in the ocean water. The female needed to have happy eyes; light, vibrant, eyes that were full of life…full of wanting and desire. The female also had to have a wonderful, no- beautiful- smile: no yellow, orange, or green teeth, white teeth; white as a sea shell. She had to have hands that felt of softened coral, but oh so much softer. She needed to be soft, not only physically, but emotional and in personality. The human needed to be kind, sweet, loving, and intelligent. She needed to also have at least a B shell…something to suck on while he mated her senseless…

Images of Tristan and a human female went through his head: swimming through Atlantis, meeting his friends and family, slamming her against the coral reef touching the hell out of each other…injecting 100,000,000 little pieces of him inside of her….

No, he couldn't think these thoughts, not just yet. He first had to find the female…find her and get to know her a little bit. The gills behind his ears fluttered wildly at the task at hand. Tristan surfaced, the cool evening air touching his warm skin. He shut his gills immediately, gasping for air through his nose and mouth into his lungs. He looked around, and saw a wall erupting from the ocean. He smiled; he had reached Land.

He jumped through the air, taking a short celebration for making it this far into the dare. He stopped and looked over the wall. There was something standing; a building.

There was a person standing in the building, Tristan saw it. He waved to whatever it was, and it waved back to him. Tristan dove under the water, reopening his gills to breathe easier. He swam quickly under the water, through a barred tunnel, and back onto the shore.

He was closer to the building now, and he saw a figure on what looked like a balcony.

"Hello there!" He shouted to the figure, not caring what it was…as long as it didn't try to kill him.

The figure had turned away, but it came rushing back.

But it wasn't just a figure…

It was a female.

It was a _**human**_ female.

Tristan's heart leapt; she was perfect. Long, blonde, curly hair that fell over soft shoulders; skin that looked like white sand; arms that were long and lean; eyes that were grey like that of a sword fish's silver scales. She wasn't naked like the rumors said that human females were, she wore a long, sea green tunic that covered what he guessed was her torso and 'legs'. She was pretty…though she looked like she had cried. She looked young; very, very young. Her features were soft, but her grey eyes looked like that of someone older…someone who had seen terrible things happen. Compassion filled Tristan's heart and he felt just so sad.

"Down here!"

She looked down, seeing Tristan staring up at her. He was waving to her, and sitting in the water near a metal bared culvert. He didn't have a tunic on, and the human blushed slightly.

"What's your name?" He asked, shouting so his voice could reach her.

"Miranda." She said quietly.

"What?"

"MY NAME IS MIRANDA, BUT PLEASE CALL ME RANDI!" She shouted back, Tristan hearing her now. _Randi…Randi…Miranda…_the words rolled off his tongue pleasantly. "WHAT'S YOURS?"

"Tristan. My name is Tristan." Tristan called. "Come down here!"

"Err…" Randi looked down at herself.

"Yes or no?"

Randi paused. "Yes. I'll be but only a moment."

Randi ran back into the building, and came out with a bag and ropes swung around her body. They went diagonally across her chest, pointing out her form. She leapt back out onto the balcony, seeing Tristan motioning for her to hurry.

Randi immediately went for the edge of the balcony, throwing the sheets over the railing. She crawled down it, and quickly walked towards Tristan. She smiled at him, revealing straight, white teeth.

"I've never seen a human do that."

Randi blushed, and Tristan saw her cheeks turn a vibrant red.

"Well, I'm really not supposed to leave the castle."

"Let me guess, your parents are too overprotective."

"You're right, to put it vaguely." Randi laughed lightly. It sounded like music to him, and it surprised Tristan.

"Come, swim with me." Tristan put a hand out for hers. Reluctantly, Randi placed her hand in his and Tristan pulled her into the salt water. It felt good against his skin, both her hand and the water. "Now, hold on tight to me."

Randi didn't though. She just stood there, holding his hand. Tristan saw this, sighed, and pulled her until she fell into the water.

She sputtered for air, and when she got some, she was firmly pressed against his body. Tristan held her tightly to his chest as he sped through the water to the wide open ocean.

Randi's eyes were firmly shut, and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. He felt her legs bump into his navy-blue scales. He couldn't swim with her wearing this tunic thing, and he paused, stripping it off of her. Tristan looked her over; she was still dressed in a smaller tunic tucked within something that covered her legs half-way. This new layout of tunics clung to her body tightly, and Tristan felt very compelled to just finish the dare now and get it over with. But he didn't, and continued to swim.

They were far in the ocean now, so far that Tristan couldn't even see the outline of the wall. Something flickered against his shoulder, and he looked towards it. Randi's eyes were open, and their grey-ness felt warm to his green eyes. He smiled, nearly laughing at her.

She poked him hard in the chest, and he went down further. Her eyes closed slowly as they went deeper; bubbles exploding her nose and mouth. She stopped moving, and Tristan feared the worst.

_Oh no. Please, please, don't be dead._ He thought. Tristan loosened his grip around her and paused again. She had turned pale, and her blonde hair wavered around her angelic face; her skin underneath his rough hands cold. He didn't want to be responsible for killing someone, especially a human…a _**female**_ human.

He touched her; pressing his lips hard against her rose-colored pink lips. They were smooth; flawless. His gills fluttered furiously generating enough air for the both of them. It should've been a proper touch, but she needed air and he gave it to her. His mind went fuzzy afterwards, and he launched himself towards Kyle and his meeting place; where Tristan was to report to him after he finished the dare.

"TRISTAN!" Kyle went wide eyed; staring hard at the female in his best friend's arms. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF POSIDEN DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Tristan glanced at the female, and then glanced back at his friend. "She needs air. She needs support. WHERE IS A ROCK WHEN YOU NEED ONE?!"

"Trist, just undo this and put her back…oh, you can't undo this!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Kyle, where is a dang rock!"

"Just north of here."

"Then let's go! She needs air!"

"But she's one of us now! Why can't she breathe through her gills?"

Tristan looked skeptically at his red-headed friend. "Because she doesn't know she's got them. Hell, she doesn't even know what I did to her."

"YOU TOUCHED HER WITHOUT HER CONSENT?!"

"YES! C'MON! WE DON'T KNOW IF SHE'S DEAD YET!!"

--

"Randi? Randi? RANDI?"

Randi's shoulders were being shaken rather roughly by Tristan's wet hands, but it appeared she hardly noticed.

"Tristan, have you considered that doing that would hurt her?" Kyle said gruffly, pointing heavily it was Tristan's fault.

"Err…"

"No, you haven't. Way to go, you just killed someone, a human female no less."

"Shut it, Kyle!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who took her for a swim…"

"But you're the one that dared me. And now look what you did."

"Me?! I wasn't the one who turned her!"

Randi's eye's fluttered open; the air cool against her skin.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, I think she's consciences, Tristan."

She felt her forehead.

"Randi?" Tristan said, holding her hand. It was cold beneath his touch, but none-the-less soft.

She groaned in response.

"Randi?"

"What?" She moaned, trying to sit up.

"Err…miss; I wouldn't do that so quickly."

"What time is it?" She asked opening her eyes to see where she was.

"About ten o'clock at night."

Her eyes shot open. "What?! My parents are probably worried sick. I'm sorry, I have to go." Randi ripped off the blanket, and immediately Kyle turned away, coughing lightly. Tristan kept his eyes on her though. Randi looked down, seeing she wasn't wearing anything. She gasped and quickly covered herself, glowing in a bright pink blush.

"Just one question, Randi."

"What?"

"Actually, I have a few."

"Get on with it…"

"One; why is your skin always turning red? Two; how do you feel? Three; can you forgive me?"

Randi blushed even deeper. "Err…my skin turns red because I'm embarrassed…right now, I feel like I was run over by a horse-"

"What are they?"

Randi looked at him. "You know a horse. Tall, four legged, long faces? And to answer you last question, what do you need me to forgive?"

"For turning you."

"For turning me into what?"

"Well, I…see, the thing is…"

"For the sake of Poseidon, Tristan, you turned her into a mermaid!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**- 3-**

**Magical**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Randi**

**--**

Randi's face went blank, and she felt faint. She looked down at her legs, only to be horrified by dark, peach colored scales that ended with white fins. She felt her neck and behind her ears; gills! She gasped, feelings the wings flutter against her fingertips. She felt dry, and ironically, like a fish out of water. Her blonde curls were wet against her back, and sand stuck to her arms, back, stomach, chest, and…tail.

"What did you do to me?" She whispered, looking at her hands. Tears formed in her eyes for no reason, and they fell silently down her cheeks.

"I touched you." Tristan replied, reaching for her arm. Randi pulled back from him, wrapping her arms within themselves.

"What do you mean, touched?" She asked, glaring hard into Tristan's green eyes. The flow of her salty tears was in full force.

"By 'touched' he means he made contact with your lips." The boy (Randi guessed) named Kyle said gruffly.

Randi absentmindedly touched her lips with her fingertips. Tears streamed harder down her face, which was cold from the night. The only way she could even see Tristan and Kyle was from the strong light from the full moon. The rays glittered on the water, like little jewels on a deep blue piece of fabric.

"Randi, I'm so sorry. But you were drowning and, and I didn't know what else to do!" Tristan's face was bent down in sorrow, and Randi felt bad for no reason. He reached out to touch her again, and this time Randi allowed his fingers to touch her shoulder. She'd never felt this exposed, never so naked emotionally. It frightened her; scared her to death.

"So you err…touched me so I wouldn't die? You touched me so that I could live?" She asked quietly, feeling Tristan touch her shoulder softly. His fingers felt warm to her cool skin, warm and safe.

"YES! HE DID IT FOR YOU, YOU SILLY HUMAN!" Kyle shouted angrily. "DON'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULL? HE DID IT FOR YOU!"

"I UNDERSTAND! I'M NOT AN IDIOT! I'M NOT SILLY!" Randi shouted back, and alarm lit both of the boy's faces. "AND WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

They glared at each other, an invisible string of electricity between the merpeople's eyes. Finally, Kyle gave in and swam away from Tristan and Randi, muttering curses under his harsh breath. Randi looked back at Tristan, and saw he was shocked. Perhaps at her ferocity towards his friend.

"Wow."

Randi blushed a little, growing more uncomfortable around Tristan. "I'm sorry for upsetting your friend."

"You don't need to be sorry. Kyle needed to be told off. Come on, let's get somewhere safe. It's dangerous up here."

She could only nod in response, and he grasped her hand tightly. His grasp was tight, but it was warm and assuring to her. They dove into the cool water, the water felt good to Randi's body as she swam next to Tristan. She had known him less than one day and he already kissed/touched her.

They dove deeper into the water, but she didn't talk. She was afraid to, and she was running out of air.

"Just breathe."

She looked up, and Tristan's beautiful green eyes stared back at her. Had he spoken? She did not know, nor did she care. Randi shut her eyes and breather, praying his command to her was right. She breathe, new air filling her compressed lungs. And she let out, but no bubbles came from her.

"I'm not dead!" She said aloud, thinking that she would be dead after she breathed.

"Of course, you're not. You're here with me." Tristan replied. "Now, tell me more about you."

"Then tell me more about you. And tell me where we're going."

"We're going to Atlantis, the Great City."

She blinked, and Tristan turned away from her. "What's it like there?"

"For the sake of Poseidon, why do you have so many questions?"

"I like being informed."

"Well, Atlantis is huge and it's stationary. It's always bright and bustling, even at night. Everything is made of coral and rock, sometimes metal if we find it. But the only entire metal building is the Safe House, which we go to in times of war and harsh weather. The castle is the largest building, and it houses the royal family, all the courtiers, the royal servants, and important guests. The buildings grow to accommodate new families or family members using a special serum containing diamonds, coal, plants, coral, and something else. I forget. But yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"It sounds wonderful."

"Yeah, but after you live in it for nearly 19 years it gets pretty boring."

"How old are you, Tristan?"

"18. I'll be 19 next July. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, and turning 17 in December."

"Is it true humans are allowed to mate at a young age?"

Randi blushed at his question, not knowing how to answer. "Yes…yes, humans can. But usually they don't until their married."

"Why?"

"Because if they have children, the children would be out of wedlock and they would be shunned around their community."

"Oh. Do you have any children?"

"No, no I don't. I plan on it someday, but not anytime soon…hopefully." The last word fell out of her mouth before she knew it, turning her cheeks redder.

"Are you married?"

"No, I'm not married either. But if it counts for anything, I'm betrothed to some Prince Ashton." Randi shuddered at his name. "I'm refusing to marry him though. I hate him. He's the lowest being on this planet. All he cares about is himself. He's old and rude and vile and self absorbed…"

"He sounds terrible. When are you to be err…wed?"

"By the end of the summer. My mother arranged it, and planned everything already. I'm terrified about it, Tristan." Tears clouded her vision, and she whipped them away.

"Randi, I'm sorry that your frightened about everything, but please don't cry. Sadness doesn't look pretty in your face." Tristan was staring back at her now, and his face was curled into a laughing smile.

"Tristan, please don't laugh at me." She asked quietly, and his face turned blank. He shook is head wildly and turned away from her again, continuing to swim to Atlantis.

**--**

**Chapter Two**

**Tristan**

**--**

Her face went blank and pale and her hands shook uncontrollably as she looked at her new tail and fins and as she felt her gills. _What have I done?_ He thought as droplets of water fell down her soft cheeks. Tristan did not like the way she looked when she cried, and it hurt him that such a pretty girl could be so sad and upset.

"What did you do to me?" She whispered, looking at her hands. Tristan's heart and stomach turned painfully in his chest and abdomen.

"I touched you." Tristan replied, reaching for her arm. Randi pulled back from him, wrapping her arms within themselves.

"What do you mean, touched?" Randi asked harshly, her beautiful grey eyes glaring hard into his. The flow of her salty tears was in full force.

"By 'touched' he means he made contact with your lips." Kyle said gruffly. The boy was tall and heavily built; his square face surrounded in buzzed flaming red-hair, with appeared only brighter because of his large blue eyes.

Randi touched her lips, her hands shaking less, but her tears were greater. It was night, the full moon illuminating her features. Poseidon, she looked so good when the light hit her ghost grays.

"Randi, I'm so sorry. But you were drowning and, and I didn't know what else to do!" Tristan's face was bent down in sorrow, knowing he had hurt her in the painful transformation. He hoped she'd forgive him, he _wanted_ her forgiveness.

"So you err…touched me so I wouldn't die? You touched me so that I could live?" She asked quietly, feeling Tristan touch her shoulder softly. Her skin was dry and sand stuck to it, but her skin was still so soft.

"Yes! HE DID IT FOR YOU, YOU SILLY HUMAN!" Kyle shouted angrily, startling Tristan. "DON'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULL? HE DID IT FOR YOU!"

"I UNDERSTAND! I'M NOT AN IDIOT! I'M NOT SILLY!" Randi shouted back, and alarm lit both of the boy's faces. "AND WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

They glared at each other, an invisible string of electricity between the merpeople's eyes. Finally, Kyle gave in and swam away from Tristan and Randi, muttering curses under his harsh breath. Randi looked back at Tristan, and he saw self-shock/surprise in her face.

"Wow."

Randi blushed a little, her skin glowing in the pale light. "I'm sorry for upsetting your friend."

"You don't need to be sorry. Kyle needed to be told off. Come on, let's get somewhere safe. It's dangerous up here."

She could only nod in response, and he grasped her hand tightly. Her hand was warmer than it was earlier, and he felt himself feel aroused to be finally getting home.

They dove into the cool water, the water felt good to his body as he swam next to Randi.

They dove deeper into the water, but she didn't talk.

"Just breathe." He said, hoping that it'd convince her to act more like a mermaid than a human.

He was staring softly at her, praying she'd listen. Randi shut her eyes and breathed, new air filling her compressed lungs. And she let out, but no bubbles came from her mouth.

"I'm not dead!" She said aloud, and Tristan held back the urge to laugh.

"Of course, you're not. You're here with me." Tristan replied. "Now, tell me more about you."

"Then tell me more about you. And tell me where we're going."

"We're going to Atlantis, the Great City."

She blinked, and Tristan turned away from her. "What's it like there?"

"For the sake of Poseidon, why to you have so many questions?"

"I like being informed."

"Well, Atlantis is huge and it's stationary. It's always bright and bustling, even at night. Everything is made of coral and rock, sometimes metal if we find it. But the only entire metal building is the Safe House, which we go to in times of war and harsh weather. The castle is the largest building, and it houses the royal family, all the courtiers, the royal servants, and important guests. The buildings grow to accommodate new families or family members using a special serum containing diamonds, coal, plants, coral, and something else. I forget. But yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"It sounds wonderful."

"Yeah, but after you live in it for nearly 19 years it gets pretty boring."

"How old are you, Tristan?"

"18. I'll be 19 next July. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, and turning 17 in December."

"Is it true humans are allowed to mate at a young age?"

Randi blushed at his question, not knowing how to answer. "Yes…yes, humans can. But usually they don't until their married."

"Why?"

"Because if they have children, the children would be out of wedlock and they would be shunned around their community."

"Oh. Do you have any children?"

"No, no I don't. I plan on it someday, but not anytime soon…hopefully." The last word fell out of her mouth before she knew it, turning her cheeks redder.

"Are you married?"

"No, I'm not married either. But if it counts for anything, I'm betrothed to some Prince Ashton." Randi shuddered at his name. "I'm refusing to marry him though. I hate him. He's the lowest being on this planet. All he cares about is himself. He's old and rude and vile and self absorbed…"

"He sounds terrible. When are you to be err…wed?"

"By the end of the summer. My mother arranged it, and planned everything already. I'm terrified about it, Tristan." Tears clouded her vision, and she whipped them away.

"Randi, I'm sorry that your frightened about everything, but please don't cry. Sadness doesn't look pretty in your face." Tristan was staring back at her now, and his face was curled into a laughing smile.

"Tristan, please don't laugh at me." She asked quietly, and his face turned blank. He shook is head wildly and turned away from her again, continuing to swim to Atlantis. _This is going to be a very long night._

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**- 3-**

**Magical**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Randi**

Randi gasped a little when she and Tristan finally reached Atlantis.

"Come on, we have to go to my house." He said, pulling her hands towards the city.

"Your house?" She replied rather shakily. Randi let go of Tristan's strong hand and pulled it to her side.

"Yeah, my house. My family won't mind." Tristan said apprehensively.

"What will they say when they see me?" She asked quietly, wrapping the blanket around her body even tighter. It was seaweed, she decided, after some vigorous poking and prodding at the woven material. Tristan tilted her chin, so that Randi could look directly into those wonderful green eyes.

"They won't mind. My parents are used to having guests over. You're a friend, and they don't mind that you are."

"Tristan, can I please get some clothes? I'm sure even your parents aren't used to seeing naked people walking around everywhere."

"You're right. We can find you a tunic quickly and then we're heading home. The city has a curfew for merpeople under twenty-five, but I think we still have some time to see to your tunic."

He grasped her hand and quickly swam towards the center of the city, searching for a tunic shop. He found one, and gladly it was open.

"Here," he said, handing Rand several shells, "choose something you like."

"Tristan…thank you." He paused, and Randi saw something flutter in his eyes for a moment…but it was quickly replaced with what appeared to be a mask of blankness.

Tristan then pushed her by the shoulders into the shop, which appeared to be empty. Clueless at what she was looking for, Randi took her time looking through the racks of clothing. Everything looked so bright and colorful; it was hard to keep focus on one object.

"May I help you miss?"

Randi turned to what looked like a mermaid in her late twenties or early thirties, who had a pretty purple and lilac tail, long red hair, deep blue eyes, and an outfit that made Randi blush.

It was a purple pair of sea-shell that covered her chest (which was quite large), and what appeared to be pearls strung around her arms, neck, and stomach. They matched the strings of pearls in the mermaid's hair, which was floating about wildly like fire.

"Err…yes, yes please. I'm looking for a garment."

"Well, this is the place. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

_Nothing revealing._ "I think I have a general idea."

"I would recommend something white or gold perhaps. Both colors would look stunning on you."

_Gold? White? On __**ME**_ "Thank you, do you err…have anything that'd fit?"

"I think we do. You look pretty petite, so that make's everything easier. Do you know what size you are?"

Her cheeks flushed. "No, err…I don't."

"Then come," The mermaid grabbed Randi's hands gently, "let's go measure you."

Randi gulped as she and the sales-mermaid swam towards the back of the store.

--

His eyes bulged, and Randi tried to suppress laughter from the expression on his face. The sales mermaid and she had picked a small white tunic, laced with tiny shells around the trim and wrapped around her arms, along with tears of white that connected to the lower trim of the tunic. Her shoulders were bare along with her midriff, neck and most of her arms. The same shells that where on her outfit were lined in her blonde hair, making it look like sand according to the sales-mermaid.

"What do you think?"

"It does…err…it's certainly something."

She giggled and handed back the extra shells to him.

"So where's your house?"

"It's just around here…somewhere…"

"Perfect. I'd like to see more of Atlantis and her people."

"'Her?'"

"Well, doesn't the word Atlantis sound like a girl's name?"

"I guess."

She laughed again, grabbed Tristan's hand, and swam upwards towards the surface.

--

**Chapter Three**

**Tristan**

A small gasp escaped Randi's lips as she and Tristan entered Atlantis.

"Come on, we have to go to my house." He said, pulling her hands towards the city." He said, pulling her hand harder towards the great buildings.

"Your house?" She replied rather shakily. Randi's soft hand let go of Tristan's and she pulled it to her side.

"Yeah, my house. My family won't mind." Tristan said apprehensively, looking at her forehead, fore the pretty mermaid had decided to stare at the ground rather than Tristan.

"What will they say when they see me?" She asked quietly, wrapping the blanket around her body even tighter. Tristan tilted her chin, so that Tristan could look directly into those diamond jeweled eyes.

"They won't mind. My parents are used to having guests over. You're a friend, and they don't mind that you are." He shrugged, treading the surrounding water with his white fins.

"Tristan, can I please get some clothes? I'm sure even your parents aren't used to seeing naked people walking around everywhere."

He suppressed laughter. "You're right. We can find you a tunic quickly and then we're heading home. The city has a curfew for merpeople under twenty-five, but I think we still have some time to see to your tunic."

He grasped her hand and quickly swam towards the center of the city, searching for a tunic shop. He found one, and gladly it was open. He knew he couldn't go in; he could if he wanted to, but it was against male nature to enter a shop dedicated to those of the female species.

"Here," he said, handing Rand several Schell (a/n: money), "choose something you like."

"Tristan…thank you." He broke his mask for only a moment, and saw that Randi's face had changed.

Tristan then pushed her by the shoulders into the shop, which appeared to be empty. So he leaned against the coral wall, and waited.

--

His eyes bulged, and Randi looked like she was trying to suppress laughter from the expression on his face. Apparently, the sales mermaid inside and she had picked a small white tunic, laced with tiny shells around the trim and wrapped around her arms, along with tears of white that connected to the lower trim of the tunic. Her shoulders were bare along with her midriff, neck and most of her arms. The same shells that where on her outfit were lined in her blonde hair, making it look like pale sand.

"What do you think?" Randi asked, twirling around in a circle. The blonde spread around her like disturbed sand in the water.

"It does…err…it's certainly something." Tristan replied, trying so hard not to stutter.

She giggled and handed back the extra shells to him, which was quite a bit.

"So where's your house?"

"It's just around here…somewhere…" _What…is…my…problem?!?!_

"Perfect. I'd like to see more of Atlantis and her people."

"'Her?'"

"Well, doesn't the word Atlantis sound like a girl's name?"

"I guess."

She laughed again, grabbed Tristan's hand, and swam upwards towards the surface. Both smiling broadly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Randi**

--

She felt so wonderful for no reason what-so-ever. She was just enjoying being in the water, enjoying the texture of the salt water on her skin, the feel of feeling, for once in her life, the ability to chose what to do. Randi knew that this new world had limits to her, she couldn't forget that she was still scared and mad at this new body and Tristan, but she enjoyed the little things that most people got when she didn't. Like when she finally met Tristan's parents, Mr. and Mrs. something (it was so hard to pronounce), but they allowed her to call them Peter and Allyson. Randi didn't though; she still did have respect towards her elders, so she called Mr. Peter and Mrs. Allyson, a combination of the two. When Tristan showed her to the guest room, she jumped on the bed, which was surprisingly squishy.

"So, are you comfortable?" Tristan asked when she had calmed down somewhat and sat on the bed.

"Yes, very much." Randi replied, sitting next to him and trying hard not to laugh for joy.

"Well, I'm going now. If you need anything, I'm in the room down the hallway to the right." He got up and was about to swim out of the room, when Randi stopped him by a touch on the hand.

"Thank you, so much Tristan. You have no idea how thankful I am to you and your family." Tristan looked dumbfounded, his green eyes now of such a shade, Randi thought she would sink to the floor. She didn't show it, she didn't want to.

"No, it's fine, really. We have guests all the time."

"Not guests like me." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. It was warm to her lips, and it was radiating like fire. When she parted with his cheek, Tristan's entire face was flushed and his mouth was twisted in an odd smile. He looked back at her, and gently touched the patch of skin that she had kissed…touched with her lips. He then turned and swam slowly out the room.

As soon as Randi knew he could not hear her, she swam upward in the water and twirled around, creating a mini tornado of water. She laughed and giggled and jumped on the bed, her gills fluttering wildly for new air. Her chest went up and down, and she laughed dryly.

"Am I really head over heels for him?" She asked, whispering out loud. The room did not answer her, and she hoped she wasn't truly head over heels. What did she know, honestly? For all she knew, the fluttering she felt in her chest when he was around could just be anger, or lack of air. How could she be in love with someone she had met only hours ago? For all she knew he could be a murderer, or bisexual, or a thief…

Or love her the same way she loved him. No, she pushed that thought out. No way he could love her; no way she could love, or even_ like_, him. But as her head was telling her to forget about the handsome merboy, her heart was screaming at her to love him, to let herself be loved, to let herself be cared for by him, and to _defiantly_ not let Prince Ashton love or care for her…if he even wanted to in the first place. Her head and heart were in battle over the decision, love or not?

_You like him._

_No, I don't._

_Yes, you do. Admit it, Miranda._

_I don't like him. I __**can't**__ like him. I'm engaged to Prince Ashton of East Marina, and I'm supposed to be practicing being Queen Miranda of East Marina._

_That's __**why**__ you like him._

_No, I like him because he let me be free._

_So you do like him?!_

_No, I don't!_

_You just said you did._

_No, I didn't._

_Stop lying to yourself that you don't like Tristan._

_Stop lying to me that I like him._

_You like him._

_I don't._

_Yes, you do._

_No, I don't._

_Yes._

_No. _

_**Yes**_

_**No**_

_**Yes!**_

_**No!**_

_**YES.**_

_**NO.**_

_**YES, YOU LIKE HIM! LISTEN TO YOURSELF THINK, MIRANDA!**_

_**NO, STOP TELLING ME I LIKE HIM, BECAUSE I DON'T! I LOVE-**_

"STOP!" Randi sat up straight and covered her mouth. Had she said that aloud? Had she? Randi sincerely hoped she didn't. She didn't want to have Tristan come and swim up just so she could convince him it was nothing. Her heart pounded, hoping that he did run into her room.

No, she couldn't hope that. She just couldn't love a boy because he bought her a tunic. It was against her nature even to fancy boy's with dark hair. But her heart told her differently. His chest and arms were toned, and it probably would've followed through the rest of his body; feet, ankles, shins, knees, thighs…

She shook her head. A princess couldn't think these things; a girl shouldn't think those things. It wasn't right, no. She was a mermaid at this point in her life, so the thought of seeing Tristan with legs was foreign and, as she admitted to herself, somewhat hilarious.

Randi needed to think about how to get herself out of this mess, to get back on land and figure that mess out.

And boy, did she have a lot of issues.

**--**

**Chapter Four**

**Tristan**

**--**

Tristan watched Randi do spins, twirls, cartwheels, flips, and dives in the warm water. She laughed many times, sometimes just a bubble a fish made or at a joke he said, and that made him happy. It made Tristan just happy to see her happy. But he dreaded thinking it was just a mask, a mask designed to keep her anger and pain a secret from Tristan. He hated the thought.

"So, are you comfortable?" Tristan asked when she had calmed down somewhat and sat on the bed. It was late, and Randi and he had finished greeting his parents. He decided to show Randi her room right after so that his parents wouldn't have an opportunity to embarrass him in front of his new mermaid friend.

A mermaid, he decided, he liked more than just a friend.

"Yes, very much." Randi replied, sitting next to him and sighing contently.

"Well, I'm going now. If you need anything, I'm in the room down the hallway to the right." He got up and was about to swim out of the room, when Randi stopped him by a grasp on the hand.

"Thank you, so much Tristan. You have no idea how thankful I am to you and your family." He looked from their hands to her face, and her beautiful grey eyes were caramelizing with sincerity.

"No, it's fine, really. We have guests all the time." He said, trying hard as he could not to flush.

"Not guests like me." She smiled brightly and touched him lightly on the cheek. It was like 1,000 namesake days when she touched his cheek with her rose-petal lips. A strange feeling erupted from his innards when she touched, and right now it was like a hurricane through his body. When she parted with his cheek, Tristan's entire face was flushed and his mouth was twisted in an odd smile. He looked back at her, and gently touched the patch of skin that she had touched…touched with her lips. He then turned and swam slowly out the room, towards his own room.

Did she really do that? Randi? Miranda? He said her name without voice, letting the syllables roll off his tongue.

"Randi…" He whispered out loud. Tristan was in his bedroom now, lying on his back on his soft bed, staring at the blank ceiling of rock above him. Her name, it was music, it had to be. Maybe that's what it meant. He thought of what she looked like.

The way she swam; graceful and fluid movements. Her smile; could stop heartbeats. The blonde curls; Tristan could run his fingers through it forever. Her eyes; like diamonds of grey tide pools. Her skin; like pale sand on the shore. Her legs; he forgot what they looked like.

Two long fins without scales, and they appeared to be smooth like glass. They were lighter than the rest of her skin, but none the less tan. Smaller fins erupted from the bottom of them, and they had short claws. It kind of frightened Tristan for what they claws were used for, probably weapons. He wondered if it was true she had hair in obscene places, like the rumors had said. He'd ask her tomorrow.

Randi was human.

Randi was a human female.

How had Tristan forgotten? Her entire world was different than his, and he didn't know anything about hers. What did she know about his world?

And if the rumors were true, she probably already had reproduced and had a family. She probably already was married, or she was just beginning to start a family.

Maybe, perhaps, she was already expecting a little human.

How were humans born?

Was it like how merpeople were born?

How did humans vary?

Were all females blonde with grey eyes?

Or did they each look different like mermaids?

Did they hate merpeople?

Or did they like them?

Then a very big question popped into his head.

How did humans mate?

The questions ran like a swordfish through Tristan's mind. For all he knew, Randi could be married to some male who she had mated with many times, and probably have a litter of little humans all over that building he found her in.

Maybe, he thought, she was a child. A harmless human child that couldn't fend itself without its parent's help. But then maybe she was on her own, searching for a mate to reproduce with.

Tristan could fulfill that. He knew he could. After all, he was very desirable among the teenage mermaids of Atlantis (or so he thought.).

Randi was different though. She was human turned mermaid. She wasn't born one. If she was, Tristan would've seen her around Atlantis. What if she was born a mermaid? Would she and Tristan already have met?

What if Tristan was born a human? Would they have met that way?

What if Tristan touched her again, and turned both of them into humans? What would he look like with the legs? What was it like to live on land?

Tristan shut his eyes and tried to imagine himself with legs. He laughed out loud at the picture; two skinny legs that erupted from his body. Yeah, he'd be a desirable human.

And in truth, Tristan had no idea of what truly was going to happen.

--

**Sorry for the shortness, I ran out of ideas. XD**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**I didn't know this story was so popular. XD**

**Please keep up the reviews!**

**--**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Randi**

**--**

_"Do you, Prince Ashton of East Marina, promise to care for Princess Miranda of West Marina, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

_"Do you, Princess Miranda of West Marina, promise to care for Prince Ashton of East Marina, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

"NO!!!" Randi woke with a start, the colors of her room nearly blinding her. She did not just dream her wedding with Prince Ashton. Sweat would've been beating down her skin, but the water around her just seemed thick and hard to breathe. Her gills and lungs heaved for fresh air. Then lone behold, a mass of blue, black, and cream color came darting in Randi's room.

"What happened? Did someone come in?" Tristan asked, scanning the room with his green eyes.

"Nothing…happened. No…one…came…in." Randi replied, pausing between each word. Honestly, it touched her that Tristan would care so much for her wellbeing, even though they had known each other for only several hours.

"Then why did you scream 'no'?" Still scanning, but darted his eyes every so often at her. "And why is the water so thick in here?"

"It was just a bad dream. And I don't know why the water is thick."

"Well, Mom is fixing up some breakfast, want some?"

"Yes please." Randi left the room before Tristan, and she didn't know what kept him in there so long. She shrugged it off though and waited patiently for him. He came eventually and showed her to his family's dinning room. They ate a hearty breakfast of fish and seaweed (which was actually pretty good, considering it was raw) and then went outside.

"So, err…what do you want to do?"

"I'd like some answers from you, Tristan."

He gave her a lop-sided grin, but Randi ignored it.

"What kind of answers?"

"Why did you first come to my castle? And what was up with your friend Kyle? How did I get to that rock?"

"Okay, okay!! I'll give you your answers. I came to your castle because of a dare."

"What dare?"

"I was dared to…err…do something to a human female."

"Do what?" Randi knew she was getting somewhere, because Tristan was turning a brilliant shade of pink.

"To…err…touch a female human." _I'll settle for that._

"Go on."

"Kyle was mad because of what happened when I almost finished the dare."

"So, I'm a mermaid now because you 'touched' me?"

He nodded. "I swam with you to that rock. And while doing that, you transformed into a mermaid."

"How did I loose my undergarments?"

"You're what?"

"The clothes I was wearing."

"I took them off of you." Randi's turn to be flushed.

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"Because your tunics were slowing me down, and I had to give you air on the way which would've taken me quite a bit of time to get you there and by the time I would've gotten you there you'd be dead right now instead of swimming next to me. You understand?"

"Yes." _Even though I only caught half of it._

"Good. Now, I think that we need a way to get you out of this mess and back on land. Do you have any ideas?"

Randi considered for a moment; if Tristan kissed/touched her to become a mermaid, maybe if she kissed/touched him, she'd turn back into a human.

_You just want to kiss him again._

_No, I was thinking the opposite. He kissed me to become mermaid, so if I kiss him I'm a human again!_

_Ok…keep telling yourself that, princess._

_I will thank you._

In truth…Randi _did_ want to kiss him again. But if she was in this mess just because of a dare…that rose questions in her mind. What if he had other plans for her? What if he never finished the dare? What if she was only down in this ocean next to him BECAUSE he wanted to 'touch' her?

The 'what if's' ran quickly over and over in her head.

"Randi?"

She looked back to Tristan.

"Hmm?"

"Any ideas?"

"No…nothing." _Liar._

"Well…I think I have an idea."

"Better be an intelligent one at that, Tristan."

They turned their heads quickly forward to only see…

--

**Chapter 5**

**Tristan**

**--**

_Locks of gold fluttered around her tanned face, the silver of her eyes beaming brightly. A string of shiny pearls lined her elegant neck and flowing hair. Poseidon, she was beautiful. She smiled broadly at him, and to which he smiled back._

_She had said something, but no voice came out of her mouth._

_"What?"_

_"No…"_

"NO!!!" She had screamed, awaking Tristan from his dream. The voice…it was hers. He then remembered everything was foreign to her, and what if a shark had swam in there accidentally…

He got up and swam quickly towards her room, adrenaline pumping through him like never before. He entered the room unannounced.

"What happened? Did someone come in?" Tristan asked, scanning the room with his green eyes.

"Nothing…happened. No…one…came…in." Randi replied, pausing between each word.

"Then why did you scream 'no'?" Still scanning, but darted his eyes every so often at her. Poseidon, it was hard to concentrate. "And why is the water so thick in here?"

"It was just a bad dream. And I don't know why the water is thick." There was a catch in her voice.

"Well, Mom is fixing up some breakfast, want some?"

"Yes please." Randi left the room before Tristan, but he stayed a little while in her room. He shrugged it off though and swam towards Randi, who waited patiently for him. He came eventually and showed her to his family's dinning room. They ate a hearty breakfast of fish and seaweed and then went outside.

"So, err…what do you want to do?" He asked, swimming next to her slowly.

"I'd like some answers from you, Tristan." Randi replied, looking foreword than at him. He gave her a lop-sided grin, but Randi ignored it.

"What kind of answers?"

"Why did you first come to my castle? And what was up with your friend Kyle? How did I get to that rock?"

"Okay, okay!! I'll give you your answers. I came to your castle because of a dare."

"What dare?" She stopped and turned to look at him head on. The intensity in her grey eyes now frightened Tristan more than anything in the world right now.

"I was dared to…err…do something to a human female."

"Do what?" Randi knew she was getting somewhere, because Tristan was turning a brilliant shade of pink.

"To…err…touch a female human." She shrugged and continued swimming.

"Go on." Randi continued.

"Kyle was mad because of what happened when I almost finished the dare."

"So, I'm a mermaid now because you 'touched' me?"

He nodded. "I swam with you to that rock. And while doing that, you transformed into a mermaid."

"How did I loose my undergarments?"

"You're what?"_ What the hell are 'undergarments'?_

"The clothes I was wearing." Randi replied furiously.

"I took them off of you." Randi's turn to be flushed.

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"Because your tunics were slowing me down, and I had to give you air on the way which would've taken me quite a bit of time to get you there and by the time I would've gotten you there you'd be dead right now instead of swimming next to me. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I think that we need a way to get you out of this mess and back on land. Do you have any ideas?"

An awkward silence hung between the teenagers for a moment. He wasn't completely concentrating though, because of the pretty distraction before him. Her eyes were towards the ground, as if there was an answer in the sand.

"Randi?"

She looked back to Tristan.

"Hmm?"

"Any ideas?"

"No…nothing."

"Well…I think I have an idea."

"Better be an intelligent one at that, Tristan."

They turned their heads quickly forward to only see…

**--**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with other things.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but my muse was very short and uncooperative. And I have a life outside of the internet, so yeah…I've been awful busy. : P**

**--**

**Chapter 6**

**--**

Kyle treaded water with his red fins, which were connected to a maroon tail. His torso was bare, as was Tristan's. But there was anger in his movements, anyone could see that.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Coherent words would not form in Randi's mouth, so she looked towards Tristan for some sort of coherent-ness. His green eyes weren't looking back at her, but strait at Kyle.

Tristan grinned. "No, nothing at all."

Kyle's gaze averted to Randi. The intensity in his blue eyes frightened her, intimidated her. The way his voice was intimidated her too. She hated the feeling of feeling small and insignificant.Then he laughed. The sound frightened her, terrified her. She hated it and feared it, something she was not used to. When he finally stopped his laughing her turned his gaze back to Tristan. "So, you finished?"

Randi looked towards Tristan, waiting for his answer. He still didn't look at her, but his grin had been whipped away. "What if I said I was?"

Kyle tilted his head in her direction. "Then she wouldn't be here."

"What the heck are you two talking about?" All three of the merpeople turned to a new feminine voice. It was the saleslady from the store where Randi had bought her shirtwaist.

Kyle was the first to speak. "Why, is that _you_ Victoria?" He smiled towards the mermaid.

The beautiful mermaid laughed a sound that was much softer and somewhat motherly compared to Kyle's or Tristan's laugh. Today, 'Victoria' wasn't wearing as revealing as clothing as she had worn yesterday when Randi had seen her in. In fact, it just came short of that.

Still wearing purple that matched her fins, the mermaid wore a tattered and threadbare violet silk camisole. The fabric that wasn't torn clung to her torso, showing off her large bosom. She wore no jewelry, with the exception of a pearl barrette that did little to control her wild flame of red hair. Her face was smooth and flawless. Everything about her seemed perfect and in sync with the world around her.

"Kyle, yes, it's me, your older half-sister. Where have you been off to lately?" At this statement, Randi looked from Kyle to Victoria, finally seeing the resemblance between them. Both had flamed red hair and stunning blue eyes, but everything else about them was different. Then Victoria turned to her and Tristan. "It's good to see you, Tristan. And who is this beautiful creature beside you?"

"Victoria, I'd like to introduce you to Randi. Randi, this is Victoria." Tristan said, finally looking back towards Randi. It was short lived however.

"Oh, I remember you! You came into my shop yesterday evening. I'll never stop saying it, but you look radiant in that tunic. Oh, we girls must get out together at some point, perhaps shopping." Toria said, beaming.

Tristan stiffened his possessive hold on Randi. He did NOT want to have Toria finding out the real reason for Randi's being in Atlantis. He shot a glance at Kyle, seeing a smug and knowing snip of a grin. Before Randi could accept or deny Toria's request, however, Tristan spoke for her. "Actually, I was planning on giving Randi a tour of the city." _More like keeping her to yourself there. _Tristan also didn't miss the quick wave of surprise that crossed Randi's features. He noticed something in the depths…something that he pushed to the back of his mind. Apparently, Kyle didn't miss it either, and smirked with a knowing grin. Toria was oblivious to this, and again took one of Randi's hands.

"Well, Randi, I hope the next time we meet we'll be able to go shopping. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"As it was meeting you, Toria."

HE PACED nervously, his high quality boots clicking with every step. The Queen was not going to be a happy woman, and neither would the King, her husband, if he was fully functioning this day. He crossed his arms, anger and resentment flowing through him like fire caught on dry grass in the midst of summer. Strands of gold fell into his eyes, of which he tossed his head in annoyance. He should be at this own castle, wooing another noble into marriage. He shouldn't be here pretending to care for a princess who wasn't in the kingdom, or any other kingdom.

Large oak doors slamming open caught him off guard, causing him to flinch. A woman adorned in the latest fashions stormed in, short and stout she was. She was flanked by several guards, all of which were armed and clad in armor. Recovering, he bowed to the Queen. "Your highness--"

"Oh, don't 'your highness' me." She huffed, her face aflame with fury. "Where is my daughter?"

"I do not know."

"For heaven's sake, your were infatuated with the child, how do you not know where she is?"

"Majesty, I do not trail after your daughter like some love struck fool. As you know, our marriage was to be one of power, not of love."

She glared as he straightened. He was right—the Queen was not happy. "You fool; it was your job to watch every move she made. You were not to leave her for even a moment. Miranda cannot be left to her own devices, or she'll find out the Truth."

The Truth…. Is that all the wretched woman cared or talked about! The subject of it was always on the tip of her tongue, and it was all she ever spewed to him. It grew weary hearing her talk about it, and not fully knowing what it was. She talked about it, but didn't tell him what it was.

"…You know that if she finds it, I am nothing. She can't ever know what or where she is or came from. I prefer she kept ignorant for as long as possible."

"Yes, Majesty."

She looked satisfied with the answer and dismissed him with a flick of her wrist in the direction of the door. "Leave me. I need to rest now, and you need to get away from me."

And Prince Ashton left gratefully.

--


End file.
